Hujan, Kyumin
by UnknownBanget
Summary: Di hujan pertama Kyuhyun kehilangan cintanya. Di hujan pertama 5 tahun kemudian, dia mendapatkannya kembali. GS. Pernah di publish di fb. Enjoy the fic.


Kyuhyun terbangun oleh suara gemericik yang masuk ke area pendengarannya. Perlahan pria itu membuka matanya, menyesuaikan pupilnya dengan sedikit cahaya yang masuk kedalam kamar itu.

_"Hujan pertama di tahun ini_," pikirnya.

Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Bantal di sebelah bantalnya masih rapi, sarung bantalnya tidak kusut. Letaknya pun masih sama, tidak bergeser sedikitpun. Bisa dipastikan kalau semalam tidak ada yang menidurinya.

"Minnie…" gumam Kyuhyun, ada kepedihan dalam suaranya. Kepedihan dan kerinduan yang sangat besar. Tangannya bergerak ke bantal itu, mengelusnya, memejamkan mata, dan mencoba mencari aroma istrinya di situ.

Ralat. Mantan Istrinya.

"Sudah 5 tahun, Minnie…" gumamnya lagi. Tangannya masih mengelus bantal itu. Matanya pun masih terpejam. Kyuhyun berusaha mengumpulkan segala memori tentang Sungmin-nya. Wajah Sungmin-nya yang tersenyum ketika dia bangun, aroma tubuhnya yang segar. Semua itu lekat di pikirannya. Kyuhyun memang tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Sekalipun mungkin, Sungmin yang lupa padanya.

Memikirnya kemungkinan terakhir membuat Kyuhyun sesak. Dia membuka matanya dan air mata langsung mengalir dengan lancar. Kyuhyun tidak peduli bahwa pada kenyataannya dia adalah seorang pria yang tabu untuk menangis. Dia hanya ingin segenap sesak yang menghimpitnya ini keluar. Dan tangisnya semakin menjadi. Dia terisak-isak sambil memeluk bantal itu. Mencurahkan segenap rindu dan sesalnya. Nama Sungmin tidak berhenti digumamkannya. Ingatannya kembali pada 5 tahun yang lalu, ketika hujan pertama mengguyur Seoul di malam itu. Malam di mana dia berbagi kehangatan… Bukan dengan Sungmin. Malam di mana Sungmin memergoki perselingkuhan suaminya. Kyuhyun ingat dengan jelas ketika Sungmin memasukkan barang-barangnya sendiri ke dalam kopor dan tanpa suara menyeret kopornya keluar, sementara Kyuhyun panik dan mengejar sambil memanggil namanya.

_Sudahlah, Kyu! Aku cuma _yeojya_ bodoh yang tidak bisa hamil!_

Suara Sungmin yang dingin terus terputar di otaknya, seolah baru tadi Sungmin mengatakannya. Kyuhyun ingat dengan jelas ketika Sungmin melepas cincin pernikahan mereka dan menaruhnya ditangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga mengingat dengan jelas ketika ditengah hujan Sungmin berjalan, seolah mengabaikan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sampai ketika sebuah taksi berhenti karena isyarat tangan Sungmin, Sungmin masuk ke dalamnya dan Kyuhyun berhenti mengejar Sungmin. Dia jatuh terduduk dan meratapi kepergian istrinya.

Tangis Kyuhyun semakin menjadi, hujan di luar pun semakin keras. Sejak Sungmin pergi, rumah semakin sepi. Bukan karena Sungmin meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah ini, tetapi juga karena ada yang hilang di hati Kyuhyun. Tak jarang dia menangis seperti ini. Apalagi setelah sebuah surat perceraian datang ke rumahnya…

Beruntunglah hari ini hari minggu, Kyuhyun tidak perlu meninggalkan aktivitas merindukan Sungmin-nya demi berangkat kerja. Hujan deras yang mengguyur Seoul menambah suasana _mellow_ Kyuhyun. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang tiduran diatas bantal yang biasanya dipakai Sungmin. Matanya tidak terpejam. Air mata sudah berhenti mengalir dari matanya. Kyuhyun melirik jam di dinding. Jam 10 pagi. Kelebatan hujan berkurang, saat ini hanya gerimis yang membasahi Seoul. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun ingin keluar, sekedar berjalan-jalan. Mungkin menikmati dinginnya Seoul hari ini.

Pria itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mandi sebentar, lalu memakai baju hangat. Dia menuruni tangga rumahnya dan menuju ke garasi, mengambil mobilnya dan mengendarainya keluar. Mobil Kyuhyun mulai melaju meninggalkan rumahnya.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya tanpa tujuan. Jalan-jalan terlihat lengang. Maklum, ini masih terhitung pagi, apalagi sedang gerimis. Biarpun ini hari minggu, siapa yang mau keluar ditengah hujan begini?

Kelebatan hujan mulai bertambah, sementara Kyuhyun sekarang sedang menepikan mobilnya di sebuah taman. Matanya menerawang. Taman ini adalah tempatnya dan Sungmin berkencan dulu. Matanya menatap sendu. Taman yang sepi dan basah. Kyuhyun terus menatap taman itu, menggali kenangannya bersama Sungmin. Pria itu tersenyum getir ketika menyadari bahwa Sungmin tidak akan meninggalkannya kalau dia tidak selingkuh seperti dulu.

Perlahan hujan berganti lagi menjadi gerimis. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari taman itu. Matanya masih menerawang. Konsentrasinya tidak 100% ke jalanan. Sesekali ia menoleh, melihat-lihat apa yang ada di pinggir jalan. Dan ketika itulah dia melihat seorang wanita memakai jas hujan pink berjalan dengan seorang anak kecil yang juga mengenakan jas hujan senada. Kyuhyun memperlambat laju mobilnya dan mengamati wanita itu lekat-lekat. Tak lama kemudian mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, kaget sekaligus senang. Itu Sungmin! Kyuhyun yakin sekali kalau itu Sungmin! Pernikahan mereka selama 3 tahun dulu cukup membuat Kyuhyun dapat mengidentifikasi sosok Sungmin.

Tapi, anak kecil itu siapa?

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya di dekat lokasi Sungmin-nya berjalan. Sungmin tidak menyadari ada mobil yang mendekat -bahkan berhenti- di dekatnya. Dia masih saja sibuk berceloteh dengan anak kecil itu

"Sungmin," sapa Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin. Sungmin yang namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh. Wajah imutnya terkejut, sementara wajah tampan Kyuhyun terlihat senang. Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Bahunya bergetar, bisa dipastikan bahwa saat ini pria itu sedang menangis.

Wajah imut Sungmin masih terkejut, tapi dia tidak menolak pelukan Kyuhyun. Adegan ini masih terus berlangsung, sampai sebuah suara imut muncul, mengganggu adegan mengharukan ini.

"_Eomma… _Ayo pulang!"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah gadis kecil yang sedang menatap adegan pelukan mereka dengan tatapan polos. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang anak kecil itu ucapkan barusan.

"_Eomma_… Ayo pulang!"

_Eomma?_ Apakah gadis itu baru saja memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan _EOMMA?_ Apakah gadis kecil ini adalah anak Sungmin? Tapi, bukankah dokter sudah memvonis bahwa Sungmin tidak bisa hamil? Kalau dia anak Sungmin… Mungkinkah anak ini adalah…

"Min, siapa gadis ini? A… Apa dia anakku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang dua mahluk imut di hadapannya bergantian. Kyuhyun mengabaikan pikiran bahwa Sungmin tidak bisa hamil. Dia mencoba optimis walaupun kedengarannya sangat mustahil.

Gadis kecil itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sementara Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung harus berkata apa.

Hujan menyelamatkan Sungmin. Gerimis berganti lagi menjadi hujan. Sungguh cuaca yang luar biasa.

"_Kajja, _Boonie! Kita harus cepat sampai rumah!" ajak Sungmin.

"_Ne, Eomma!_ Ayo kita berlari menembus hujan!" sambut gadis kecil itu bersemangat. Tangan mereka saling bertautan, dan dengan langkah cepat mereka berjalan.

Kyuhyun segera masuk kembali ke mobilnya. Entah mengapa, dia sepertinya lupa bahwa seharusnya dia mengantar 2 perempuan itu sampai ke rumah mereka. Kyuhyun mengikuti 2 perempuan itu dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sederhana -yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi-. Dia turun dari mobil dan mengikuti kedua orang itu masuk kedalam rumah.

Sungmin tahu bahwa sedari tadi Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Sungmin tidak melarang itu terjadi, dia bahkan membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk ke rumahnya. Sungmin berjongkok, membantu gadis kecilnya itu melepas jas hujan.

"Sekarang Boonie cuci kaki dan tangan lalu makan, oke? _Eomma_ menyiapkan makanan," pinta Sungmin.

"Siap, _Eomma!_" seru gadis itu. Segera setelah itu, kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah masuk. Mata Sungmin mengikuti langkah gadisnya sampai gadis berambut sebahu itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kini matanya berganti menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. "Duduklah, Kyu! Aku akan menyiapkan makanan," ujarnya. Setelah itu Sungmin berjalan ke dapur, sementara mata Kyuhyun memperhatikan sosoknya. Sungmin masih tetap imut, badannya sedikit berisi dan pendek. Rambut hitamnya tetap panjang dan tergerai. Sungmin-nya masih cantik. Lebih cantik dari wanita manapun. Kecantikan itu mampu membuat sekresi hormon adrenalin Kyuhyun serasa meningkat. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Sungguh kecantikan yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun terpikat.

Ketika sosok Sungmin menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, Kyuhyun mulai mengamati setiap sudut ruang tamu rumah ini. Perabotannya terlihat sangat pas dengan rumah yang tidak besar. Dindingnya bersih, tidak ada yang tergantung di sana, baik foto maupun lukisan. Kyuhyun menoleh ke sebuah _buffet_ di tepi ruangan. Di atasnya ada foto-foto yang di susun rapi dalam bingkai-bingkai kecil. Kaki Kyuhyun melangkah mendekatinya dan mulai melihat-lihat foto-foto itu.

Tidak ada sosok lain selain Sungmin dan gadis kecil itu di semua foto. Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam dalam spekulasinya. Apakah gadis ini anak Sungmin? Tapi dengan siapa?

"Kyu," sebuah suara membawa Kyuhyun kembali dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati mantan istrinya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan. Yang jelas, itu bukan tatapan cinta.

"Ayo makan!" ajak Sungmin. Kyuhyun melangkah ke dapur mengikuti Sungmin. Sesampainya di dapur, Kyuhyun melihat gadis kecil yang membuatnya penasaran itu sudah duduk manis di salah satu kursi makan. Matanya yang berbinar menatap Kyuhyun. "_Annyeonghaseyo, Ahjussi!_" sapanya ramah. Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas ketika mendengarnya. Dia mengambil posisi duduk di depan gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu, cantik?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandangi gadis kecil itu. "_Choneun _Lee Gwiboon_ imnida_," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun mengenali senyum itu.

"_Senyum ini… Punya Minnie,_" batin Kyuhyun.

Satu fakta itu membuat Kyuhyun tertarik untuk memperhatikan Gwiboon lebih lagi. Sementara Gwiboon memandangi _eomma_-nya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di atas meja makan.

Mata Gwiboon bukan mata bulat seperti mata Sungmin. Bentuknya seperti mata kucing. Tapi tatapannya tajam seperti Sungmin. Kulitnya putih seperti Sungmin, bibirnya seperti Sungmin. Terlalu banyak 'seperti Sungmin'. Kyuhyun yakin sekali kalau Gwiboon adalah anak Sungmin. Tapi, kenangan ketika dokter memvonis Sungmin tidak akan punya anak berkelebat lagi di pikirannya.

"_Eomma_, aku nggak suka sayur!" protes Gwiboon sambil mendorong pelan piringnya. Wajahnya cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut.

Oh! Kyuhyun menemukan satu lagi 'seperti Sungmin' pada anak itu.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mendorong kembali piring berisi nasi dan sayur itu ke hadapan Gwiboon. "_Ani, _Miss Gwiboon! Kau harus memakan sayur-sayuran itu!" ujar Sungmin.

Bibir Gwiboon makin mengerucut. "Tapi aku tidak mau, _Eomma!_ Rasanya tidak enak! Boonie mau makan daging!" protes gadis kecil itu.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Sudah berkali-kali hal ini terjadi, dan Sungmin tidak berhasil juga membujuk gadis kecilnya untuk makan sayuran. "Padahal sayur ini enak," gumam Sungmin.

Gwiboon menggeleng. "_Aniya, Eomma!_ Sayuran itu tidak enak!" protesnya.

"Huh! Padahal sayuran bisa membuat kulit mulus! Boonie mau kulitnya kasar? Lagi pula, daging bisa bikin kentut jadi bau! Boonie mau kentutnya bau? Nanti Jonghyun malah menjauhi Boonie… Bagaimana?" bujuk Sungmin. Boonie yang mendengar nama bocah lelaki pujaan hatinya disebut-sebut menjadi malu.

"_Eomma!_" rengeknya.

"Pilih, mau sayur atau dijauhi Jonghyun? Hem?" tawar Sungmin. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum kemenangan. Sedangkan Gwiboon? Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kelihatannya Gwiboon sedang menimbang-nimbang.

"_Arraseo, Eomma!_" ucap Gwiboon lemas. Dia mulai menyendokkan sayuran-sayuran itu ke mulutnya. Sungmin tersenyum puas.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat percakapan itu. Otaknya berpikir keras. Ada yang menggelitik dari percakapan ibu-anak ini. Gwiboon tidak suka sayur? Kenapa sama seperti Kyuhyun?

Apakah mungkin ketidaksukaan terhadap makanan tertentu itu… menurun secara genetik?

Saat ini Sungmin sedang mencuci piring, sementara Gwiboon baru saja beranjak dari ruang makan dengan wajah ditekuk. Mata Kyuhyun mengekor gadis berambut keriting gantung itu sampai ke ruang tv. Dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk, Gwiboon menyalakan tv dan menontonnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat itu.

Selama acara makan yang diwarnai oleh kalimat-kalimat protes yang dilontarkan Gwiboon tadi, Kyuhyun memakai kemampuan mengamati yang dia punya. Gwiboon itu, gadis kecil yang cantik dan mirip Sungmin, tetapi bermulut pedas dan tidak suka sayuran seperti dirinya. Pikirannya menyimpulkan bahwa Gwiboon adalah anaknya.

Oh! Terima kasih kepada guru SMA Kyuhyun yang sudah mengajarkannya Genetika!

Kini pandangan Kyuhyun beralih kepada wanita cantik dan imut yang sedang mencuci piring. Mendadak ada rasa sesal yang menyeruak di hati Kyuhyun. Sesal sekaligus penasaran. Kyuhyun menyesal sudah menyelingkuhi wanita ini dulu. Pria itu juga menyesal sudah membuat Sungmin pergi dari kehidupannya, padahal itu membuatnya menderita sendiri.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. Dia harus membuktikan dan membuat Sungmin mengaku bahwa Gwiboon adalah anak mereka. Untuk sementara ini, vonis dokter yang dijatuhkan kepada Sungmin harus Kyuhyun enyahkan dari pikirannya. Kyuhyun berharap bahwa kalau benar Gwiboon anak mereka, Sungmin bisa kembali lagi padanya. Dia dan Sungmin bisa bersama lagi, menjadi keluarga yang harmonis dan membesarkan Gwiboon bersama-sama.

"Min…" sapa Kyuhyun. Matanya mengikuti setiap gerak Sungmin.

"Ya?" jawab Sungmin tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Boleh tanya, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Nada bicaranya terdengar ragu. Namun sebenarnya, dia hanya mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima jawaban Sungmin nantinya.

"Boleh. Tanya apa?" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan. Sungmin tidak mengerti, ada

sesuatu di benaknya yang membuatnya tidak ingin berbincang dengan Kyuhyun. Mungkin dia masih sakit hati. Entahlah. Sungmin tidak menatap Kyuhyun sedari tadi. Dia masih terfokus dengan piring-piring yang dicucinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Mencoba menyiapkan mentalnya sendiri. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu mengapa begitu berat baginya untuk menanyakan ini pada Sungmin. Padahal sedari tadi rasa penasarannya sudah memuncak.

"Apa dia anakku, Min?"

Pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Sungmin terdiam, tapi tak membuatnya menatap Kyuhyun. Padahal adegan di drama- drama 'kan selalu begitu, apabila tokohnya kaget, dia akan menoleh pada lawan mainnya. Kenapa jadi dihubung-hubungkan dengan drama? Author juga tidak mengerti. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja biar ramai. (?)

Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi Sungmin semakin yakin kalau Gwiboon adalah anaknya. "Jadi dia anakku kan, Min?" ulangnya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia anakmu, Kyu? Kaget? Hah?" tantang Sungmin, Kali ini dia membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Kyuhyun. Matanya memancarkan suatu rasa yang tidak dikenali oleh Kyuhyun. Singkatnya, Kyuhyun bingung apakah Sungmin marah atau sedih atau kecewa atau galau.

"Kau kaget bagaimana _yeojya_ bodoh sepertiku bisa hamil, Kyu? Hem?" tantang Sungmin lagi. Sepertinya wanita ini tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya lebih ke sedih daripada kaget.

"Kau… Kau tidak bodoh, Min! Kau…"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengataiku seperti itu di depan Ryeowook-_sshi_?" potong Sungmin. Kini kepedihan terpancar jelas di matanya. Dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat kepedihan itu.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Aku berusaha memberitahumu, kok! Dan saat itu kau sedang bersama Ryeowook-_sshi_, kan?" ujar Sungmin. Kepedihan jelas terpancar dalam kalimatnya barusan.

Serasa ada kilat imajiner yang menyambar Kyuhyun. "Kau…"

"Ya, Kyu! Aku akan memberitahumu bahwa Tuhan memberikanku anugerah dengan membuatku bisa hamil. Tapi kau…" Sungmin merasa suaranya tertahan di ujung laring. Sepertinya, wanita imut ini akan menangis sebentar lagi.

Tidak! Sungmin tidak boleh menangis di depan Kyuhyun!

_Grep._

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Tangisnya pecah. Sungmin bisa merasakan pundaknya basah. "_Jeongmal mianhae, _Minnie. _Mianhae_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menangis.

Sungmin mati-matian menahan tangisnya, sama seperti ketika ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun dulu. Dia tidak boleh menangis di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata maaf itu berkali-kali sambil terus menangis. Namun Sungmin tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Tidak juga balik memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sungmin dengan mata basah dan tatapan _melas_. "Kumohon maafkan aku, Min! Kumohon kembalilah padaku!" ucap Kyuhyun penuh harap. "Kita akan membesarkan Boonie bersama-sama, Min! Kumohon," tambahnya lagi.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun. Dia menemukan ketulusan disana. Hanya saja, dendam Sungmin lebih besar. Ia tidak peduli seberapa besar rasa sesal Kyuhyun. Karena penghianatan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, meninggalkan luka yang begitu dalam di hati Sungmin. Belum lagi kenyataan pahit yang ditemukannya di atas meja tamu rumahnya dulu ketika Sungmin memergoki Kyuhyun tidur dengan wanita lain di ranjang mereka.

"Min…"

"Bukankah Ryeowook-_sshi_ juga hamil anakmu, Kyu? Bagaimana kabarnya?" potong Sungmin. Pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Kyuhyun membeku. Badannya menegang.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya, Min! Kumohon jangan seperti ini!" jelas Kyuhyun. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kalau memang harus berlutut untuk meminta Sungmin kembali, dia akan lakukan. Yang penting Sungmin kembali padanya.

Hujan yang tadinya sudah reda perlahan mulai turun. Begitu juga dengan air mata Kyuhyun."Kumohon, Min! Kumohon!" ucapnya lirih. Suaranya bergetar.

Sungmin hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun. Luka hatinya membuatnya tidak bisa menerima Kyuhyun lagi. "Kumohon, Min!" tambah Kyuhyun semakin lirih. Air matanya berderai makin deras. Sementara Sungmin membisu.

"Keluarlah, Kyu!" pinta Sungmin tak kalah lirih. Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget.

"Min…"

"Keluarlah._ Mianhae_. Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu, Kyu! _Mianhae._" ujar Sungmin lirih.

Air mata Kyuhyun tidak berhenti mengalir mendengar kata-kata itu. Apakah sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi baginya? "Min… Sesakit itukah? Biarkan aku menebusnya, Min! _Jebal,_ berikan aku kesempatan lagi!" kini Kyuhyun mengemis. Dia harap itu dapat membuat Sungmin memaafkannya.

"_Mianhae,_ Kyu! Aku tidak bisa…"

"Min! Apakah aku harus berlutut dan mencium kakimu?" Kyuhyun hampir berteriak.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Sungmin tergerak untuk memeluk Kyuhyun. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tumpah. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Sungmin begitu mencintai pria ini, dan karena itulah dia terluka. _Statement_ yang baru saja Kyuhyun ucapkan membuat hatinya seperti dihujam sembilu. Nyeri. Dia tahu benar bahwa pria ini juga begitu mencintainya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia seperti ini.

Dua sejoli ini menangis di pelukan pasangannya diiringi suara hujan yang menerpa atap Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus saja menggumamkan kata maaf, seolah-olah satu kata maaf saja belum cukup untuk mengobati luka hati Sungmin.

"Kau akan memaafkanku 'kan, Min? Kau akan kembali padaku 'kan, Min?"

_Tamat…_

Epilog:

Gwiboon terus saja tersenyum senang. Gadis berumur 5 tahun yang sudah banyak bicara itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan selamat. Kedua tangannya menggandeng 2 tangan. Tangan kiri menggandeng tangan _Eomma_-nya sedangkan yang kanan menggandeng tangan _Appa_-nya. _Appa-_nya. Orang yang selama 5 tahun tidak pernah dikenalnya.

Keluarga kecil itu sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah gerimis yang membasahi Seoul. Ini adalah kebiasaan Sungmin dan Gwiboon sejak gadis kecil itu berumur 4 tahun. Dan kini, itu menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun juga, mengingat Sungmin sudah kembali padanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin diam-diam. Wanita pujaannya itu sedang bercanda dengan Gwiboon. Dia begitu bersyukur ketika Sungmin menerimanya kembali. Dalam hati, dia berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Sungminnya lagi.

Keluarga kecil ini sudah melewatkan setengah jam berjalan di bawah gerimis. Rumah mereka pun sudah terlihat. Ketika itulah gerimis berubah menjadi hujan deras. Ketiga orang itu segera berlari ke rumah.

Sungmin melepas jas hujannya dan segera membantu gadis kecilnya melepas jas hujannya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang sudah melepas jas hujannya melihat pemandangan itu dengan rasa senang luar biasa. Dia kembali mengenang masa-masa Sungmin meninggalkannya dulu.

Lima tahun yang lalu, ketika hujan pertama turun, Sungmin meninggalkannya. Dan tahun ini, ketika hujan pertama turun satu minggu yang lalu, Sungmin kembali padanya. Semuanya terjadi ketika hujan turun. Sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang unik.

_Well_, hujan memang menjadi _setting_ untuk banyak cerita!


End file.
